Present Mischief
by Loksquee
Summary: The realm of the Verinay people send a gift to the Asguardians to seal the agreement of becoming Allies. Verandi however, does not know the danger she falls into when she encounters the two Odinsons, Thor and Loki, who's tale she tumbles into.
1. Author's Note

Authors Note

Dear readers,

I just wanted to write you a little introduction to this story. After seeing Thor + The Avengers, I had to indulge in a little bit of fan fiction. It's in my nature X3

Anyways, I am writing this little intro to 1) give you a little guide on how to pronounce the names of the new characters and 2) to tell you that this is a Loki/OC story. I know some people aren't fans of that so just a heads up!

**And another thing: and this is very important before you start reading because it will confuse you if you don't know. This starts at the beginning of the Thor story. Not after Loki falls. This begins a month or so before Thor's almost-coronation. Just remember that my pretties!**

So, here are the rather hard to pronounce names of the new characters you will run into.

Verandi (Var-an-dee)

Urdr (Eer-deer)

Skuld - that one is pretty easy XD

Anyhow, I hope enjoy the upcoming chapters!


	2. The Verinay

Loki glanced down at the city below him. The realm of Asgaurd shone like an evening star, and that bright light seemed to hit the God across the cheek. Thor's coronation was in less than two months. And where was he? Gone, vanished. He had seen him earlier that day, with his band of blind friends, heading towards the Bifrost.

Of course he had not been invited. But that did not matter. It gave him plenty of time to think…to plan. He turned his head at the sound of footsteps. A servant rushed into the room, looking around wildly. His eyes found Loki and he jumped to attention.

"My Prince, I am sorry." He said, bowing his head. "You have not seen your brother Thor Odinson by any chance?" he asked quickly, head still bowed. Loki turned his whole body to face him.

"No," he said flatly, "and he is certainly not here." He said. It was the Asguard archive chamber, why on earth would Thor be in a place that contained knowledge?

"Forgive me then for disturbing you." The servant said, turning to rush away.

"Wait," Loki commanded. The servant stopped, foot tapping, as if every moment he spent there cost him his life. "Is something the matter?" Loki asked, stepping forward.

"Nothing is the matter my Prince," the servant said quickly. "It is just of great importance that Thor Odinson reports to the King as soon as possible. Forgive me my Prince," he said, bowing his head and rushing out of the room. Loki paused, wondering if he should go inquire to his father why Thor was needed so badly but turned bitter at the thought that it concerned the coronation. He turned his back to the door and headed to the desk he had been sitting at all morning.

He had poured over the Asguardian scrolls for most of the night, learning, collecting his thoughts. Thor's greatest hate was for the Frost Giants. He had talked about them many years, retelling the stories of his Father's victories and his soon-to-be victories. Loki's thinking was that those dreams would be the key to Loki's success and the key to Thor's downfall. Loki rolled up the scroll he had been reading and strode out of the room with definite purpose.

He was deep in thought was he walked through the halls, towards the chamber on the opposite side of the palace. If his father was looking for Thor, servants would be running around and Loki needed a quite place to think.

He turned into the room, shutting the doors behind him. When he turned he took note of the room. It was round, half of it glass, looking over the bridge and the Bifrost which was nothing but a speck on the horizon. Large couches formed a circle around a large table that always seemed to have food on it, and at the far side of the room, a large fireplace. But one thing that Loki noticed immediately that did not belong in that room was a young woman, standing at the fireplace, starring at Loki.

She was wearing blue feminine flowing drapes that Loki was not used to seeing in the palace, seeing as Sif hated them. She had long, curly chocolate hair and wide grey eyes. And at the center of her forehead was a clear jewel, which instantly put Loki off guard. A Verinay. She turned, hands clenched together. Loki's eyes narrowed with confusion as she kneeled before him, lowering her head.

"Are you Odinson?" she asked. Loki did not respond until he was sure what was happening was real.

"Yes." He replied.

The Verinay girl looked up, the stone flickering with a white glow. "I am Verandi of Verinay. I come as a gift to you from my people." Loki blinked. Gift? As in…

"It is an honor for me to serve both our realms." She said, now on her feet. "I hope I will please you as a wife." She said, eyes on the ground.

"Wife?" Loki repeated. He was keeping his head. That what he relied on, but this was so out of line, so..so…random, he wasn't sure how to respond.

This complicated things a bit…


	3. Asgaurdian Wine

Verandi was alarmed when the man entered the room so suddenly, closing the doors. She had no idea who he was, but remembered that Odin, King of Asgaurd had asked her to wait there until Odinson arrived.

She was stunned. She had heard that the Asgaurdians were a godly people, but beauty wasn't something Verandi was expecting. The man before her was indeed beautiful, something that made Verandi feel petty and silly in her arrival wear.

When he did indeed confirm that he was Odinson, Verandi had to calm herself. This was the man whom she was sent to marry. She had hoped that King Odin would be present when they first met, but it seemed that that would not be the case.

They both stood there, looking at one another after Verandi had made the appropriate introduction, although it was a little blunt. Odinson stepped down towards her, rather hesitantly. "You are from Verinay then?" he asked. Verandi thought she had made that clear but nodded.

"Yes, I just arrived, although a little early. I might have made plans for you father more um, hasty." She said. Odinson did not seem to have anything to say to this, he was pacing around her now, thinking.

Verandi searched for something to speak on. "I uh, saw your brother at the- the Bifrost." She said. This caught his attention.

"Oh you did, did you?" he said. Verandi nodded.

"He didn't see me, he was um, rather occupied with his group." She added. Odinson laughed bitterly.

"Yes he would be." He said quietly. Verandi kept quiet as Odinson walked around her. "I am sorry, would you like a drink?" he asked, his manner changing as he smiled at her pleasantly. Verandi glanced at the wine on the table. She had never had strong drink before, but she didn't think it a good idea to turn down her husband, or soon-to-be husband.

"Yes, thank you." She said timidly, taking the glass that he offered her. He sat down and gestured for her to join him. She took a sip from her glass as she did so and nearly spat it out. She thought it might be strong, but this was much too strong for any normal person to consume. Then again, the people of Asguard were not a normal people. Neither were the Verinays, but they were closer to the Midgaurdians that the Asgaurdians, something that caused them much ridicule.

She did however manage to drink a little more than half a glass in order not to seem rude. Odinson leaned forward, elbows on knees, turning his head to watch Verandi, whose eyes never left the rather enchanting green ones.

"So you are a gift to me…for what exactly?" he asked. Verandi finished swallowing the wine before answering.

"An alliance between Verinay and Asgaurd," she replied. Odinson nodded his head, seeming just a tad impatient.

"More wine?" he asked. Verandi nodded holding out her glass. Once the sting had left her tongue, the drink was actually quite pleasant. "And why-" Odinson continued, as he poured her more wine "was I not told of the engagement?"

"Your father wanted to tell you when the time was right, but I came earlier than expected, so I guess he never had that chance to tell you." Verandi answered, tipping the glass against her lips. Odinson watched her drink, raising his eye brows.

"And … you are to be my wife?"

Verandi, whose head had started to spin at this point, nodded. "Why do you keep asking that?" she asked, blinking, her words slurring together. Perhaps she had better stop with the wine. But Odinson took her hand and guided the glass back to her lips, helping her finish the glass.

"There, I think you have had just enough," he said, taking the glass away.

"Are you not pleased with me?" Verandi asked, not hearing him. "I swear to you that I did not come all this way to be looked down upon." She said forcibly, swaying a little in her seat.

"Oh no," he said, smiling a little, "I know you didn't. I am merely trying to make conversation." He said. Verandi blushed feeling like she was being ungracious, the jewel on her forehead flickering rapidly. This caught Odinson's attention.

"Forgive me," he said, turning to face her more properly. "But what is the nature of that stone?" he asked. Verandi reached up and covered it with embarrassment. "Oh come now," he said, starring into her eyes. "How can I marry you if you won't tell me anything about yourself?" Verandi bit her lip, turning pink again. Odinson lowered his head, tilting it to look into her eyes pleadingly, a smirk on his lips. "You wouldn't want disappoint me now would you?"

Verandi , tizzy with the Asguardian drink, shook her head, removing her hand from the stone. "It is my Emblem. All Verinay have them. It is a center point of our hearts and minds. It has some um, unusual qualities that come with it." She said, the stone pulsating rapidly again, which was actually her drunken heart beat.

"It reveals your thoughts and emotions clearly," Odinson said eyes on the flashing stone.

"I believe one should never hide what one is thinking." Verandi said, hiccupping a few times. Odinson smiled at this.

"Oh? Well then, how do you feel about becoming my wife?" he asked. Verandi froze, turning pale with her slip up.

"I am rather um… drunk Odinson. What I might say now might be rather veiled by your Asguardian wine," she said tipsily, swaying forward. Odinson caught both of her shoulders and laid her back against the couch.

"Never the less," he said, "I am curious to know what you are thinking." Verandi laughed a little at this, smiling in a tipsy manner.

"Most men might get a woman drunk to ravish them, and yet all you want me to do is talk." She chuckled, starring at the roof. Odinson cleared his throat.

"Would you rather that I ravish you?" he asked.

"What? No!" Verandi said, sitting up rapidly, which was a very bad idea. She toppled forward onto Odinson, who caught her stiffly. "You see, I am…not is the best position to answer any more questions." She said, looking up into his eyes. Her Emblem was pulsating sleepily, Odinson recognized this and helped Verandi onto her feet.

"Very well, I suppose I should take you to your room." Odinson said, looking towards the door.

"No," Verandi hiccupped, "That would not turn out well for either of us." She said, trying to stand up on her own. "I hope that you got enough answers out of me with that wine Odinson," she said, holding her head high, as if she could hold her own against the wine. He ignored this comment and turned her towards him.

"I think, during this sudden engagement, that you may call me something a little less formal that Odinson." He said.

"Alright then Thor," she said, swaying a little on her feet. He froze.

"What…did you just call me?" he asked. Verandi blinked.

"Thor. You told me to call you by something less formal. We should be on a first name basis at this point." She said. He opened this mouth to reply when the doors to the room opened with a bang.

"Loki!"

Verandi turned to see the King of Asguard standing in the doorway, eyes on the two of them. Her ears rang with the bang of the door and at the name 'Loki'. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to look at the man she thought, up until this point, was Thor, her husband.

"You…are not…"

"No," he said coldly, looking at his father. "I am not. I am afraid there has been a misunderstanding." He said, green eyes meeting Verandi's again. Verandi turned red with embarrassment. She felt like a fool, and felt even more like a fool for being slightly pleased with the thought of marrying Loki.

"Then the man at the Bifrost…" she trailed off, sinking a little with the weight of the wine.

"Lady Verandi!" Odin called in alarm as Loki caught her around the middle. He rushed down to help, taking one of her arms. "What happened?" he asked Loki.

"I believe she had a little too much to drink." Loki answered, avoiding his father's eyes.

"Well let us hurry and get her to her room." He said. He called out as they exited the room, and a few servants appeared, taking Verandi out of their arms.

"I will make sure Lady Verandi is settled," Odin said, holding out an arm, indicating that Loki was not to come with him. "You shall wait in my chambers Loki. We need to speak." Loki stood in the hall; watching Verandi and his father, along with the servants vanish up the stairs. He looked down at the scroll that was tucked into his jacket.

It was not every day that you went from being an engaged King to a single Prince in less than ten minutes.


	4. An Explanation

Loki looked up when the doors to his father's chambers opened. He stood as his father entered the room, looking tired. He did not speak, but walked across to the side table, throwing a glass of water into his mouth. Loki wrung his hands together, eyes not leaving his father, who finally turned to him.

"I am sorry that you were mixed up in this." He said, gently. "There was some…confusion due to Thor's absence."

"I thought as much," Loki said quietly, still standing. Odin turned, his one good eye peering at him.

"Surely Loki you did not wish to marry her?" He said. Loki raised his eye brows at this, bright eyes questioning. What did he know about what he wanted? Did he ever ask? Inquire?

"I am sorry father I do not understand your meaning." Odin walked over, until he was right in front of Loki.

"I thought perhaps that you might be angry, thinking that I assigned you a wife." He said. Loki paused, blinking. He caught himself and slowly walked around his father, looking out the window, eyes searching the ground. The idea of marrying was strange and at the moment, it would not have been a good time for him to do so; still… a Verinay, and a regal one at that. As far as he let himself believe however, he was not disappointed.

"Of course not," he said slowly as he felt his father watching his back. "Why would I think that you brought a wife to me? Thor is the one in need of a Queen, not me after all." Odin looked down, taking his son's words in. Loki turned back to his father, hands behind his back. "After all, I think that it should be Thor's anger that you should concern yourself with father. I am not sure how he will take being assigned a wife." He said. Odin smiled a little at this chuckling darkly.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." He said, turning back to the drink table. "Have you seen your brother by any chance?" he asked, turning with another glass in hand. Loki turned his head to look out the window, eyes peering down at the Bifrost.

"In some realm or another, slaughtering beasts, gaining glory probably." He said. Odin sighed, walking up to Loki.

"I fear that the Verinay will not take lightly to the meeting of the two to be delayed." He said, raising the glass to his lips.

"But wasn't it they that arrived earlier than planned?" Loki asked. Odin paused, lowering the glass, eye glued on Loki.

"What exactly did you and Lady Verandi speak about Loki?" he asked. Loki blinked an innocent expression on his face.

"Nothing of great importance I would imagine father. She simply spoke of the Alliance between the Verinay and Asgaurd. We simply got to know each other one way or another." He replied. Odin did not say anything for a short time. He searched Loki's eyes then nodded.

"Well, regardless of whose fault it was, I cannot call upon the Verinay due to Thor's absence. I am assuming that they already know, at least to some degree."

"How so?" Loki asked, following his father slowly. Odin sat down, drink still in hand.

"The Verinay throne proceeds to the next Seer in line." He said. Loki tweaked his head, indicating that he did not quite understand. Odin smiled tiredly. "Even with your knowledge Loki, you do not know enough about the Verinay. I suggest you study on the topic." He said. He continued, "The Verinay throne does not work the same as the Asgaurd throne. It does not go by first borns or blood lines. There are three kinds of Verinay, Seers, Fortunes and Norms. Seers can see into the future, or at least as far until a change occurs in the ripple that is time. Fortunes can see anyone's past by a simple touch." He said, wiggling his own fingers. "And norms see the present." Loki joined his father, taking all this new found information in.

"But wouldn't Norms apply to anyone in any realm that could not see the past or present?" he inquired. Odin nodded.

"Yes, which is probably why Lady Verandi was sent as the gift for the Alliance. The current Seer would not want to send a Verinay that held too much power. We could become a powerful enemy if so." He said. Loki nodded, understanding to a small degree. "I cannot imagine what it must be like for her." Odin said.

"Why? To live in a palace and to marry a King?" Loki said with a hint of bitterness. Odin looked at his son, his good eye studying his son's face.

"No, to be shunned by her own people in a class that holds not real purpose in her realm. This is the one thing in her life that she can do to prove herself worthy to be a Verinay." He said. Loki went silent at this. "I only hope Thor will return soon." Odin sighed. Loki stood at this.

"You know he will father." He said, placing a hand on his father's shoulder. "The coronation is not far away. He will return. I can promise you that." He said. Odin stood, copying his son's gesture and clapping a hand on his shoulder as well.

"You are right my son." He said. Loki nodded, smiling and heading toward the door. "And Loki?"

Loki stopped, turning in the doorway, looking back at his father. Odin walked up to him, replacing his hand on his armored shoulder.

"Until Thor returns, I am putting you in charge of Lady Verandi." He said. Loki blinked in surprise.

"Me?" he repeated. Odin nodded.

"She will need someone, and after all, you are to be brother and sister soon. And I can promise you, a sister is much different that a brother." He said, chuckling. "She has no one Loki, and she cannot go back to her people without bringing dishonor upon herself." Loki nodded with a forced smile and exited the room.

Now with the job of looking after the future Queen of Asgaurd, keeping with her at all times, Loki had even less time to plan and think. This posses and problem, he thought coldly as he headed up the stairs.


End file.
